


Guess What?

by DaFishi



Series: Lost and Found [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha Korra, Alpha Lin, Alpha Pema, Alpha Yasuko, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Mako is pissed, Multi, Omega Mako, Omega Tenzin, Yasuko is their daughter, and sad, korra and asami disappear, missing people, named after Asami’s mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Korra and Asami had gone without a word as to where they were going.Mako was now forced to take care of their three year old alone.He was fine.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Pema, Lin Beifong/Pema/Tenzin, Lin Beifong/Tenzin, Mako/Asami Sato, Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)
Series: Lost and Found [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973254
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Guess What?

**Author's Note:**

> SHOULD I CONTINUE?
> 
> SORRY MY CAPS LOCK IS STUCK SO EVERYTHING WAS COPY AND PASTED HEAR SO ITS NOT ALL CAPS

“Mama!” Yasuko shrieks.

Mako looks up only to have his arms filled with excited toddler.

“What?” Mako asks.

“I love you!” the young alpha says. 

Mako pretends to be shocked.

“Really!” the omega gasps.

Yasuko nods. “And so do mom and mommy.”

Mako laughs. “You should probably call me something other than mama. I’m getting confused with all the names.”

Yasuko shakes her head so fast, she’s in serious risk of losing it. “No! You’re mama. Mommy is the Avatar and Asami is mom.”

Mako presses a kiss to Yasuko’s forehead. “Whatever you say.”

“Where is mommy and mom? It’s been months,” Yasuko asks.

Mako’s smile vanishes. “They….they both left for the South Pole because….Korra’s paralyzed limbs were acting up.”

Yasuko nods in understanding. “Ok. I’m gonna go play now.”

Mako forces a smile. “Ok.”

Yasuko takes off again and Mako takes a shuddering breath.

Korra and Asami had actually left 4 months ago because Korra’s limbs had been acting up but went missing after some time.

Katara said they stayed for 2 weeks as Korra got better but they looked very secretive.

They didn’t say goodbye, didn’t even bother to warn Mako that he would have to raise a three year old on his own.

Of course, he wasn’t totally alone.

Tenzin, Lin and Pema came over every single day to make sure he was doing ok even when Mako told them it wasn’t necessary.

The triad had been consoling Mako every single day and helped him raise Yasuko.

Yasuko loved Lin’s metalbending abilities and found it amazing that Pema and Lin were some of the few female alphas to get to the high positions they were in.

The little girl absolutely adored Tenzin though.

Every time he came over, Yasuko demanded to be told a story and the omega could do nothing but comply.

Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Kai had become like siblings for her.

And Yasuko had been asking for 3 months where her other parents were.

And Mako’s heart broke every time he had to lie to her.

But the omega’s mind was set.

He didn’t care if Korra and Asami ever came back.

He could raise his daughter on his own without their help.

And even if they came, they wouldn’t get the chance to raise her.

They weren’t allowed to just come and go as they please.

It wasn’t fair and it hurt both Mako and Yasuko.

Mako was going to raise his little girl right.

***

The doorbell rings three times.

“Coming,” Mako calls.

He’s almost completely certain it’s Tenzin but Yasuko opens the door first.

“Mommy! Mom!” The little girl screams.

Ice encases Mako’s heart.

“Look at you! All big and strong!” Korra’s voice comes.

“You grew so much!” Asami compliments.

“Yes, well, 14 months will do that to you,” Mako snaps.

Korra and Asmai both look up to see him and wince at the accusation.

Mako’s hands cross over his chest.

“Go to your room, Yasuko,” Mako says.

“But-” Yasuko tries.

“Room, please,” Mako says forcefully.

Yasuko pouts but climbs up the stairs.

“Mako, it’s uh, it’s been a while,” Korra greets.

Asami hits the backs of her head. “Cut the shit. Mako, we should talk.”

“No,” Mako says.

The two alphas blink in surprise.

“No?” Korra echoes.

“No,” Mako affirms.

“But-” Asami tries.

Mako holds up his hand. “You had 14 months to tell me where the fuck you were. You left without telling me where you were going, why, or when you were coming back. I learnt to adjust. Now leave.”

Mako slams the door shut before either alpha can say much more.

He collapses to his knees, hand covering his mouth as sobs wracked his body.

The marks from the two alphas felt like someone was pouring lava over them.

“I’m sorry, mama,” a small voice says.

Mako opens his arms and Yasuko gets in them and they stay there for the rest of the night until they finally fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
